Cardcaptor Sakura: Sakura Goes to New York
by YukiYuu48
Summary: Sakura's friends and family is going to New York for summer vacation but then there's this mysteries person who always in her dream. Even they appears around the city and looks for her. Can she figured it out her dream? Will she meet any new people in New York? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

 **So I've made another new story I want to try and this is my first time to write Cardcaptor Sakura (My favorite anime. ^-^).**

 **By the way, I'm kind of lazy to study for school :/. I'd would rather do this then studying lol.**

 **But anyway, I hope you'll like this story.**

* * *

At night where everything makes a lot of noise around the city. The cars went beeping, many people walked across the street, lights were still on and many more. Sakura opened her eyes and never seen this place before as usual. _What is this? It's like I'm in another dimension._ She was standing on top of the huge building, holding her Star staff and saw her cards falling from the sky. _Where am I? Am I …dreaming?_

The alarm clock was ringing and Sakura woke up. She looks at the clock, it was 7AM in the morning.

"Hoe!"

Kero woke up and rubbed his eye, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

She jumped off from her bed and quickly changing her clothes into her school uniform. She combs her hair and respond, "I woke up late again."

He sighed, "It's almost every day, Sakura."

She finished tiding up with her hair and ran off downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good Morning!" Sakura sat down on the chair.

Her brother was drinking his coffee and teased her," Good morning, Monster."

Her face turned red and yelled, "Hey onii-chan!"

Her father gave the breakfast to herand smiled," Calm down, Sakura."

She took a seat, eating her pancake very quickly and looks at the clock. She realized she was late and finished it.

"Thanks for the food!"

Sakura got up and put on her shoes, "I'm leaving!"

"Wait, Sakura." Her father called as he holds her lunch.

She sweatdrops, he gave her lunch and smiled,"Have a good day."

She smiled back,"Thank you, Dad."

Sakura took off and started thinking about her dream. _What is this dream about? It can't be the same one as before._ While she ran, Yukitio waved at her with a brown bag he was carrying.

"Good Morning, Sakura."

Sakura stopped, "Morning, Yukitio-san."

"You're late to school again?"

She scratches her head,"Eh…well. I guess it's bad habits." She kept on walking and waved at him, "Anyway, I've got to go."

"See you later." He smiled waving his hand.

She turned and nodded, yeah.

As she ran to school before the bell rang and walked in the classroom, saying good morning to her friends and classmates.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura called.

Tomoyo turned and smiled,"Oh morning, Sakura-chan."

"How are you today?"

"I'm good. I'm glad today is the last day of school." She smiled cheerfully.

Sakura nodded.

"Good morning." A voice called.

Sakura turned, it was her boyfriend, Syaoran and blushed," Oh ..M-Morning."

Syaoran blushed a little bit and turns away from each other. Tomoyo giggled, _poor you too._

* * *

Around the afternoon, the teacher explained the summer homework and prepares for next school year. The bell was ringing, everyone packed up their bags and leaves the classroom. The teacher smiled, have a great summer everyone and don't forget to do your homework.

While everyone left, Sakura put her books inside her bag, another friend came up to her and asked, "Hey Sakura." Naoko called.

"Huh, what?"

"What are you doing this summer?" Chiharu asked.

She scratched her cheek,"Well, I'm not doing anything. What about you, guys?"

"I'm going to Europe for a month and study about the cultures." Naoko smiled.

"I'm going to China with my family." Chiharu responded.

"I'm most likely going to help with my parents and do business." Rika said.

"Wow, it sounds like fun things to do." Sakura surprised and tilted her head, "I wish I could do something different."

"Don't worry, you'll do something." Chiharu smiled.

"Yeah, do what makes you feel happy." Naoko agreed.

"I-I guess.." Sakura trails off.

* * *

Sakura and her friends came out from school and said goodbye to Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu. While they left, Tomoyo and Syaoran walked with Sakura and discussed about what they're doing for their summer.

Syaoran responded,"I'm probably going back to Hong Kong about a month and then come back."

"What about you Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura turned.

Tomoyo looks up and pondered, "Well…I don't have much plans but I'm going to make a costume for you and Syaoran." Her eyes sparkled and clapped her hands together.

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped. They knew her for so long and what she was planning to do.

Kero popped up from Sakura's bag, "Speaking of which, it's seem like mostly everyone is going away for vacation."

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, then scratches her head, "I guess we'll stay here for the whole summer."

"Don't worry, we'll do something together." Tomoyo said calmly.

Sakura smiled, turns to Syaoran, "Oh yeah, how's Meiling doing?"

"Oh, Meiling is fine. Right now, she is still training in Hong Kong." He answered.

* * *

At night, Sakura got home and took off her shoes and see her Dad and brother in the dining room. They both smiled, is there good news.

Sakura tilted her head, "What's going on? Why are you so happy today?"

Her father answered, "Well, we're going to New York this summer."

"H-Hoe!" She sounds excited, "R-Really?! Are we actually going? When?"

"Tomorrow. My friend from college actually called me earlier and wants to see me." He smiled, "You can bring your friends to come. I don't really mind."

"Really?!" Her eyes sparkled.

"Hey, don't tell me you're bringing the brat to come." He responded.

Sakura looks at him straight in the eyes, "Hey, he's not a brat! He's a-"She blushed and turned away, doing her fingers together. _What should I do? Can I say he's m-my b-boyfriend? Or maybe still a friend._

Her brother eyebrow went up and drink his tea. _Weird._

* * *

At 9PM, Sakura was in her room, changed into her pajama and called Tomoyo about the exiting announcement.

"Really?!" Tomoyo sounds surprised, "I've always wanted to go there."

She nodded, "Do you want to come?"

"Of course! When is it?"

"Tomorrow at 9AM. We can meet at the airport."

"Ok, then see you. Oh, are you going to invite Syaoran to go?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uh, I-I'll try to ask." Sakura said nervously.

"I see. I think he'll probably go."

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya!"

Sakura hung up the phone, Kero flies and sat down on her desk. When she scrolled down on her phone and saw his name, she felt a little bit nervous to call him. Also, her heartbeat felt very quickly if she calls.

Kero looks up at her, "Sakura, are you going to call him?"

She snapped out and answered, "Oh, yes."

* * *

 **Please R &R as always! **

**So how was it and yeah I leave the cliffhanger out. I know I have some grammar mistakes around but I hope you understand it.**

 **If you want to leave some ideas, then I would love to read what you guys have.**

 **So that's about it guys and I'm gonna go study but I will updated the next chapter ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry if I upload late or anything due to school and work. I spent this chapter about 2 weeks to figure it out what I'm going to write and revise it. I made this really long then the last one.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

The next day in the morning, Sakura and her family, and Yukito came an hour early before their flight. They got their tickets ready and all they needed to do is to wait for Tomoyo to show up. Sakura wore a brown shirt and white skirt down to her knees. She also wore a light brown purse; her strap was extended to her shoulder. She grabbed her phone from her purse and texting to her friend where she is. She pressed "Send" button.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called.

Sakura lifted her head up and waving at her, "Oh, Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo stopped running and she continued, "I just texted you."

"I know," She smiled as she pulls out her camera recorder, "I can't wait when we arrive to New York. We're going to take a lot of pictures, recording, and.." she trailed off and popped in her head, "oh yeah, when you become a Cardcaptor, I'm going to record the whole scene. Plus, I have your outfits ready on my luggage." Her eyes were sparkled.

Sakura felt embarrassing, "I see..." Her head dropped.

Tomoyo changed the topic, "Oh, did you talk to Syaoran last night?

"Hoe?" She nodded sadly.

"What did he say?" She concerned.

"Well he said."

 **Flashback**

 _Sakura scrolled down on her phone and saw Syaoran's name. She clicked the "Call" button, waiting for him to pick up._

" _Hello."_

" _S-Syaoran!" She blushed._

" _Oh Sakura. What's up?"_

" _W-Well..." She puts her fist in her heart, "d-do y-you want to come to New York with us?"_

" _New York?" He repeated._

" _Yeah."_

 _Syaoran thought for a second and answered, "No, sorry."_

 _Her heart dropped when he answered._

" _I would love to go with you but, I have to go back to Hong Kong for training."_

" _N-No. It's ok, I mean I was just asking." She smiled sadly._

" _I see, then I hope you have a good trip."_

" _Thank you! You too!"_

" _Bye!" they both hung up._

 **Flashback End**

"So that's what happened." Tomoyo said.

She nodded, "I wish he can come along."

Tomoyo holds her shoulder and smiled, "It's alright, Sakura-chan. I mean sometimes they can't come because they have things to do in life. But I'm sure Syaoran thinks about you a lot because he loves you, right?"

She lifts her head up and blushes so hard,"Y-Yeah."

Kero popped out from her purse, "Gezz, you think about him so much, Sakura."

Sakura looks down, "Hoe?" she scratches her cheek a little, "W-Well-"

"Hey Sakura, we're about to leave in 10 minutes. We should be line by now." Her father announced.

"Yes!"

Sakura and Tomoyo grabbed their luggage's and ready to go but suddenly, someone called.

"Sakura!"

Sakura heard a voice, as she turned around and surprising saw Syaoran. As he ran down along with his green duffle bag and dying wants to see her.

Sakura covered her mouth and blushed, "S-Syaoran!"

He stopped running, breath in and out. Sakura hold her hands into her heart and wondered, "W-What are you doing in here?"

He mumbled," I-I.." he looks straight at her in the eyes, "I'm going with you to New York."

Her eyes are widened and seems excited, "R-Really?!"

He smiled warmly, "Yeah."

She jumped and hug him for going to New York with her. Tomoyo and Kero smiled at him to come along.

Sakura's dad walked up to them and asked Syaoran, "Oh? You're coming with us too?"

He nodded, "Sorry, I responded the last minutes, Kinomoto-san."

"No, that's ok. I'll go buy one more ticket for you before our flight leaves."

"Thank you."

While he goes buy ticket, Touya seems to piss off at Syaoran and crossed his arms, "Hey, brat."

He looks up and stared at him in the eyes, what?

"You better not messing around with my little sister."

He squeezed his fist, "Oh really? Then fight with me!"

He laughed, "Then let's do it, brat."

They're both eyes stared at each other with electrical and fire background. Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped like they never stopped fighting. Yuikito hold Touya's shoulder to stop but he lets go and still arguing with Syaoran.

Sakura's father came back, "Alright, I have the last ticket." He opened his eyes and stared between these boys.

Syaroan turned and said nicely, "Oh, thank you." He grabbed the ticket.

Touya turned, gave an apathy face and walks away, along with Yukito. Syaoran looks pissed whenever he sees Sakura's brother. Meanwhile, as they looked at the clock, it was 9:55 am, five minutes till their plane leave. They got in line, gave their tickets to the flight attendant and got on the board. Sakura and her friends sat their assign seats from right to left; Sakura sat next to the window, Syaraon sat in the middle and Tomoyo sat outside. While Touya, Yukito, and her father sat in the opposite.

The flight attendant announced, " _Hello everyone, please put on your seat belt. We will be leaving about a minute before we take off."_

The engine turns on and get ready to leave this country, rolling and took off. While the plane flies, Sakura looks out the window and sees the amazing view from the sky. Kero popped out and joined her.

"Wow, this view is really cool! Don't you think, Kero-chan?" Sakura responded.

"Yeah, it's like an image." Kero said.

As Syaroan smiled at Sakura, she looks happy and cheerful right now. Tomoyo stared at these two sitting together, she took out her phone sneaking takes picture of them. She giggled and pondering, _I love those two. I wonder what are they going to talk about._ She puts her hand on her cheek.

Syaoran turned to Tomoyo, "Huh, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She smiled and turned away.

He seems confused about her, what's going on with her and then Sakura interrupted him.

"Oh Syaoran!"

"W-What?"

"H-How did you decided to come with us?" She asked.

"Oh, well it's a long story." He scratches his head.

 **Flashback**

 _Syaoran hung up the phone, puts down on his desk. He went downstairs to the dining room with Wei. He sat down and eat with his meal slowly._

 _Wei gulped his food, "What's wrong, Syaoran-sama?"_

" _Huh, well...it's nothing." He looks down on his food and continued. "It's just that Sakura wants me to go to New York with her but I can't go."_

 _He wiped off with his mouth, "Well you can go."_

 _Syaoran looks up and surprised, "R-Really?"_

 _He nodded, "I'll cancel our plan for Hong Kong so that you can spend times with her."_

" _What will you do, Wei?"_

" _I'll just stay here while you're out, Syaoran-sama." He smiled. "Go ahead and have fun."_

 _Syaoran's face expression turned into a happy mood, "Thank you, Wei." He bowed to him._

" _You're very welcome. Now go pack up."_

" _Yes!"_

 **Flashback Ends**

"Wow, he must be really nice to let you go." Sakura said.

He nodded, "He's staying over there and take care of the house."

She smiled, "I'm glad you came, Syaoran, without you, I'll be lonely."

"L-Lonely? What are you talking about? You have Tomoyo." He sweatdropped.

"N-No I mean..." She blushed so hard, "It feels weird without you."

He blushed and turns away, "O-Oh. I-I guess you're right."

While Sakura and Syaoran talks a lot, Tomoyo was recording at them for fun.

Syaoran was caught and blushed, "H-Hey, what are you doing?!"

She giggled, "I'm just listening to you guys." She stopped recording and puts away her camera.

Sakura feel embarrassed, "H-Hoe… Why do you do that, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Just for fun." She smiled.

While Sakura and Tomoyo kept on talking, Touya looks at them, _what the hell is going on?_ He put his chin on his hand, bored.

"What's wrong, Touya?" Yukito asked.

"Nothing. I don't know what they're talking about."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I mean they're just talking for fun." He smiled.

Touya looks at him strangely and then looks at Syaoran, _Gezz, why is he coming along with us? This makes me mad._ He squeezed his hand.

Sakura's father was reading the newspaper and not paying attention to Touya and Yukito. Sakura leads on the chair behind her back and signed.

Kero looks up and asked, "By the way, when do we arrive to New York?"

"Long time." Syaoran answered.

Sakura nodded, "We only have 12 hours to get there."

"Ehh… This flight time is even much longer then the last time we came to Hong Kong." Kero remembered.

Sakura and Syaoran look at each other smiled.

* * *

As the light turns out, everyone went to sleep deeply. Sakura had the same dream again, where she was still on top of the roof and stared at the crowd city. She looks across the building, it's the same person but who is this? This person opens his red eyes, who was staring at her clearly. She gasped, what is this person going to do? He grabbed a rose out of his pocket and tried to aim at her. But then someone called her, _Sakura? Sakura!_

She woke up and looks around, she was still on the plane. She had a weird dream a minute or two ago.

"Sakura!" Kero called.

She looked down, "W-What?"

"Look!" He pointed at the window. "We're almost there!"

As she looks out, it was night time where all the lights around the city. She looks excited when they land in few minutes.

Sakura turned to her friends, "I can't believe we're almost there!"

"Finally, I've been waiting for this so that I can record it." Tomoyo's eyes sparkled.

The flight attendant announced, " _Hello everyone! Welcome to New York! Please take off your seatbelt, we will be landing in few minutes."_

"I can't wait!" Sakura sounds excited.

As the plane has landed down to the ground gradually, everyone got up their seats and picked up their luggage to leave. When they entered out of the airport and look at the time, it was 10:30 PM. Sakura was wondering around, is this New York?

Tomoyo looks so happy, touching her face, "Wow, this is New York?! I can't wait to see the rest of it."

Sakura sweatdrop and chuckled, "Hehe, Tomoyo-chan."

Sakura's father called his friend that they are here but he didn't pick up.

Touya turned to him, "What's wrong, Dad?"

He looks at his phone, "It looks like he's not answering his phone."

"Hey, Fujitaka!" A voice called.

As everyone looks straight at him, it was his friend who waved his hand in a friendly way. He had black hair and dark eyes color. He wore a black t-shirt and a dark blue jean with a brown belt. He also wore a black sneaker with white shoes laces.

Fujitaka waved his hand back, "Oh, Touma!"

"Is that your friend, Dad?" Sakura asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

Touma walked up to Fujitaka, "It's been a long time."

"I know." He smiled, "More like 10 years."

He changed the topic, "Anyway, let's go to my car and bring you guys to my home."

As everyone were in the car, Fujitaka and Touma was talking to each other while Sakura sat all the way back with Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"He seems pretty nice, don't you think?" Sakura commented.

"We just met him, Sakura," Shaoran looks at her. "and I don't feel anything."

"Then he's good." She smiled.

As the car goes on the bridge, Tomoyo looked out the window and sees a beautiful view in New York where lights are everywhere and many tall buildings. She took out her camera and recording it. Sakura's eyes got wider that she never seen it before compared to the TV.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kero popped out from her bag and sees the window, "Ehh, this is reminding me of Tokyo."

Sakura turned to Syaoran, "Hey, don't you think this view is beautiful?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, especially at night."

* * *

As they arrived to Touma's apartment, everyone got out of the car and saw the tall building. They followed him to go inside the building, when they took upstairs, it has so many doors around. Is someone lives the same building as him? When they got to 4th floor, Touma turned to the left and opened the door with his key.

"Hey honey." He said.

The women turned back, she had long blond hair down to her hip and light blue eyes. She wore a white apron with yellow dress on it and a white slipper. She smiled, "Oh, welcome back. Did you bring guest?"

"This is my friend I told you earlier."

"Hello. I'm Fujitaka Kinomoto, nice to meet you." He introduced and bowed to her. "This is my two children and their friends."

"Nice to meet you." Everyone said together.

She bowed back, "Nice to meet you too."

"This is my wife, Alice." Touma introduced her.

The girl was hiding on the wall and peeks through, Sakura looks at her but she was shy to show up.

Touma smiled, "It's alright. Don't be too shy or anything."

The girl showed up, she looks a lot like her mother: blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt and a white short. She looked the same age as Sakura and her friends. She took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Hello. My name is Sammy and I'm 12 years old. It's nice to meet you all." She introduced herself in English.

Sakura and the others look confused what she said. They knew she speaks English but they can't translate it. Touma told her in English that they came from Japan and they don't know any words in English. He wants her to translate it.

Sammy apologized and introduced them in Japanese, "Hello. My name is Sammy and I'm 12 years old. It's nice to meet you all." She bowed to them.

Sakura felt happy that she knew Japanese and bowed back, "Nice to meet you too! I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I'm also 12 years old. This is my best friends, Toyomo-chan and Syaoran. This is my older brother and his friend, Touya and Yukito-kun. And this is my Dad." She smiled.

Everyone bowed to her back. Sammy smiled that she was glad to meet them, especially for Sakura.

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always!**

 **I decided to stop here because I know that you're waiting for me to upload this.**

 **So again, if you have any questions or any idea what to write next then you can inbox me in private.**

 **Bye guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm so sorry if I upload a little late but I feel like I want to write a chapter for you guys since its Thanksgiving Day.**

 **This chapter is a little short (I'm so sorry) but I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Sammy takes Sakura and her friends upstairs to her room. She opens the door, it looks so square: on the left side, there was her bed leaned against the wall and her stuff animals was laying around. Also, on the wall there are pictures with all her friends and families and on top there are rock star band posters. On the right side, there are her small desk with her laptop on top. There also bunch of textbooks and papers are on top of each other. On the wall, there was a black TV underneath was a shelf with cable and DVDs. Next to the TV, there was her big closet that have two slide doors. Sammy grabbed the chairs for them and sit.

Sammy sat on her bed and starts the conversation, "So you guys came from Japan, right?"

Sakura nodded nervously, "Y-Yeah."

Tomoyo was folding her hands and smiled, "I've always wanted to come to New York so badly."

"I see." Sammy smiled, "By the way, what is your name again?"

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura." She said in a cheerful way.

"I'm Daidoji Tomoyo."

"I'm Li Syaoran."

Sammy looks at them for a few minutes and then she got excited, "A-Amazing! Your names are so cool! I wish I could get a Japanese name like you!"

They all sweatdrops like she a little bit weird. But then Syaoran interrupted, "Well I'm Chinese."

She blinked, "Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, he came from China and moved to Japan because of his parents." Sakura responded.

"Oh, then how did you speak Japanese so fluently?"

He scratched his head, "W-Well… it's a long story."

Sakura changed the topics, "By the way, do you have any siblings?"

She shakes her head, "No, I'm the only child."

"Ehh really?" Sakura sounds surprised, "You must be the luckily one."

"Well not really. I mean it gets boring when it comes to home." She puts her head down sadly.

Tomoyo titled her head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean when I'm at home, I feel so lonely. I stay around with my parents all the time. But in school, I feel really happy to be with my friends all the time. That's why I come home late almost every day." She explained as she grabbed her pillow.

While Sammy kept on talking, Syaoran looks at her in a serious way and pondering, _what is this strong feeling about her? I can't tell if she's an enemy or not._

Sakura turns to him and sounds worried, "What's wrong, Syaoran?"

He looks in her eyes, "Oh, nothing."

"It sounds really terrible." Tomoyo puts her hand on her cheek.

Sammy nodded sadly. Sakura gives her a warmly smiled, "It's alright, Sammy-chan. We can spend times together since this is our vacation."

Sammy looks up at her, murmured, "R-Really?"

"Yeah, since we've just met but we can make our memories together. If there any trouble, then we'll protect you."

Tomoyo agreed with her, "Yeah and I can make really nice outfits for you just like Sakura."

Sakura feels a little embarrassed, "T-Tomoyo-chan.."

Sammy giggles, "You guys are funny." Her phone makes a beep sound right next to her. She picks up and texting to someone.

While she does that, Sakura and her friends were discussing, "I think she's really nice. Don't you think?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Yeah but sometimes she a little lonely sometimes."

"Don't worry, we'll spend times with her." She smiled.

Syaoran whispered to them, "Hey, there's something strange about this girl."

"Huh? What about, Syaoran?" Sakura got confused.

"I feel the strong sense about this girl, so you have to be careful." He warned her.

"But I think she's too innocent. Right, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura looks at her for a second and answered, "We'll see about that."

Kero popped up, "Hey, what's going on here!"

"Shh." Eveyone shut Kero and hides on Sakura's bag.

Sammy looks at them in surprising way, "Huh? What's going on?"

"Err.. I was saying what's going on here, Sammy." Sakura's voice sounds shaking.

"Who are you texting to?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, my friend." She smiled, "He told me he wants to meet with you guys."

Sakura was surprised, "R-Really?!"

She nodded, "Yeah. He really likes to meet with new people. Don't worry, he's really friendly."

"T-That's so cool!" Sakura sounds excited.

Syaoran was yawning, "It's already midnight. Can we go to sleep already?"

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Sammy looks at each other for a second and then laughing.

"Alright. You can sleep in the living room couch while Sakura and Tomoyo sleep here." Sammy smiled.

Syaoran got up and stretch his arms, "Ok, I'll be downstairs. Good night."

He was about to leave the room, but Sammy stopped him, "Wait, you forgot the blanket." She threw the blanket at him.

"Oh, thank you." He closed the door.

Sammy puts the sleeping bags on the floor so that Sakura and Tomoyo can sleep tonight. They both changed their clothes into their pajamas. Sammy was done preparing the stuff for them.

"Here you go guys." She smiled.

"Thank you, Sammy-chan." Sakura sounds warm.

Sammy blushed a little when she called her chan at the end, "Oh, your welcome."

Both girls were laying down the floor and sleep in. Sammy turned off the lights and got on the bed.

"Good night, Sakura and Tomoyo." She said softly.

"Good night, Sammy-chan." Sakura and Tomoyo said together.

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always! **

**So I would like to say Happy Thanksgivings to your friends and families!**

 **I promise you the next chapter will be longer and hopefully it will be up during the holidays break. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

 **So I made this as an early Christmas gifts for you guys. Also, when I was watching the latest Cardcaptor Clear Card trailer, I was like I can't wait to see it! But a few minutes later, I was like oh shit I forgot about my story, so I actually did it lol.**

 **I said in the previous chapter that I'm gonna make it longer, but I end up making really short because I'm gonna spend times with my family tomorrow. (I'm so sorry T.T)**

 **That's about it guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next day, Sakura and her friends were on the train talking to each other except Syaoran who was 'not into girls' stuff. Once they get out of the tunnel, seeing the view of Manhattan Bridge and the ocean. Tomoyo takes out of her camera from her bag and recording it. Half an hour later, they arrived at 59th Street-Columbus Circle Station where you can see many people and bunch of stores that was still in the ground.

Sammy took them to Central Park where everything is green, big stones, and a few statues. They also see many people and tourists where they like to enjoy themselves. As she waved her friend and meet up with him at the bridge. Her friend had a smooth brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a simple white T-shirt and a long black sweatpants. He also wore a black sneakers.

"Hey, I'm sorry we're late." Sammy responded.

"Oh no, you're not. You came here just in time." The boy smiled.

"Noah, this is my friend, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran. They're the one I talked to you about last night." She turned to Sakura and her friends, introducing, "Guys this my friend, Noah."

"Hello, n-nice to meet you." Sakura bowed to him.

"Nice to meet you." Tomoyo and Syaoran said together.

"Nice to meet you too." He bowed back to them.

"So where do you want to go, Noah?" Sammy asked in English.

He tapped on his chin, "Well, where do you want to take them first of all?"

"Let's take them to Times Square."

"Ok." He nodded.

Sammy asked them, "Do you guys want to go to Times Square?"

"Sure, wherever you want us to go. I mean this is our first time being in New York." Sakura smiled.

As they go to Times Square where they see millions of people and cars around. They also can see many huge screens and a big shopping around. There was a bunch of entertainment around where you can play games mostly with your friends. Sakura and her friends were looking around, this was their first time they come here like they seen it from TV.

Sammy turned around and asked, "So how do you like here?"

"This is cool! This reminds me of Tokyo!" Sakura sounds excited.

"I can't believe I came here and see how it looks like. This is amazing!" Tomoyo touched her cheeks and sparkled her eyes.

"It's very nice so far." Syaoran answered softly.

"I'm glad you like it here." Sammy commented, as she turned around and sees a huge brown bear and white bunny mascots. She pointed, "Hey, do you guys want to take pictures of this?"

Sakura's eyes were sparkled, "Yeah. Let's go, Syaoran!"

She took his arm and dragging him to see the mascots. Syaoran was blushing so hard while Tomoyo was giggling at them. Noah takes multiple of pictures of four. After that, he asked a random stranger to take pictures of them. Then, everybody got out except Tomoyo wants to take pictures of Sakura and Syaoran together while they blushed at each other. Sammy and Noah laughed at each other how cute they were.

Sammy took them to go for shopping and they agreed. The girls went for their section while the guys were walking around at the men section. The girls tried the clothes on at the dressing room: Sakura wore a green simple dress and a summer hat on while Tomoyo wore a light purple dress with a white cardigan. Sammy made comment that both were cute in their outfits. Sakura asked her if she wants to try the clothes on and she nodded.

Five minutes later Sammy wore a white shirt with light blue jean vest on along with blue jean. The girls told her that she looks like a rock star. Sakura made a complement that she looks great in those outfits. Tomoyo agreed with her. Sammy blushed a little bit, but she accepted their words.

They were trying the clothes on for almost an hour while the boys were standing near the exit door, waiting for them to finish up. The girls paid for their clothes and meet up with the guys.

Sammy and Noah took them to see billboard where you can see the cars are running and many screens on it. Sakura remembered it was the exact same place she had in her dream.

Tomoyo called her name, "What's wrong?"

Sakura snapped out, "Huh, it's nothing. But I'll tell you later."

Syaroan looks at her that she was a bit zoned out, pondering _I wonder what's bothering her? I'm a little bit concern about her._

Sakura was looking around and worried, "H-Hoe? I think we're lost."

Tomoyo and Syaoran were surprised that they were separated from them. Sakura tried to call Sammy, but she didn't pick up. Now they're lost in the crowd, what should they do?

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always! **

**So I want to say Merry Christmas to all and** **thank you for looking out this story! I also would like to say Happy New Year because I will not be uploading the next chapter till the end of January. (Sorry winter class)**

 **After the New Year then Cardcaptor Clear Card Anime comes out! (I'm dying!) If anyone excited, then leave me comments/reviews.**

 **So that's about it guys and I'll see you next year!**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Happy 2018!**

 **So I've finished with my winter semester and it was horrible. (Actually, the class was super quick for me.) Also, I was so stressed with reviewing all of the materials near the end. But I'm glad that's over, now I have to wait for spring less than a week.**

 **Anyway, I've watched the first 3 episodes of Clear Card and it was very nostalgic for me. I feel like a kid again, when it showed on KidsWB back then. Wow, I had a good childhood lol.**

 **This is chapter 5, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Sakura and the others got separated from Sammy and Noah. They were surrounded by a bunch of people who were walking, talking, rushing, and so on. Suddenly, Sakura felt a strong presence around the city, but she didn't know where.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo called.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Syaroan sounds worried.  
"I feel something." Sakura's voice trailed off.

Kero came out from her purse and questioned, "Feel what, Sakura?"

As she feels something and took off somewhere around Times Square. Her friends tried to call and started following her. Sakura ran down the street, saying excuse me to the crowded people. Some of them looked at her very strange.

"Sakura! What are you going?" Kero yelled.

"I feel something, but I don't know where." Sakura answered as she keeps on running.

As she went inside between two buildings where you can see some garbage and trash on the floor. No one else is there beside her.

Kero flies out from her purse and seems really confused, "There's nothing here, Sakura."

"But.." Sakura looks up at the sky slowly and caught a red star. She pointed out and yelled, "Look!"

Kero looks up, "What is that? It can't be a Clow Card."

"I'm gonna check it out." Sakura takes out her Star Key.

" **Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!"**

The red star was still standing there, while Sakura looks at her cards which one should she use. She picked up Windy Card. She throws in the air and yelled her the name. Windy files to the red star but it didn't work.

"Why?" Sakura wondered.

"Try Watery, Sakura." Kero command.

She grabbed Watery Card and called her name. Watery tries to do the same thing as Windy but it still didn't work.

"This is weird. I never seen this before." Kero responded.

"I'm going to do this myself."

"Wait, Sak-"

"Fly!" She had a big white wing and files to catch the red star. But then, it was running away from her.

Kero going to catch up with her and see what's happening. Sakura tried to follow a tiny thing but for some reasons, maybe it takes her somewhere.

Kero called her, "Sakura, where do you think it's going?"

Sakura turned to him. "I'm not sure but I want to see what's going on."

As she turns back it disappeared. She stopped for a while and looking for the red light around, unfortunately, she lost it.  
"H-Hoe?!" Sakura puts her hands on her head. "Now I can't find it."

"Oh gosh." Kero shakes his head, changing the subject. "Let's go back to the others."

"Yeah." She nodded.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Tomoyo and Syaoran were standing behind the poll, waiting for Sakura to come back. They've been looking for her everywhere last few hours but couldn't find her. Suddenly, they heard Sakura's voice and saw her running up to them.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo sounds happy.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick." Syaroan said in the heavy tone.

"Sorry," She scratches her head, "It just that I've been distracting with a strong presence."

"Strong present?" Syaroan repeated. "What do you mean?"

"We've saw-" Kero got interrupted by someone.

"Hey, Sakura, Tomoyo!" a voice called.

"Syaroan!" another voice called.

They turned their back, it was Sammy and Noah who were waving at them. Kero hides in Sakura's bag and pretended he was not here.

"Sammy, Noah." Sakura called as they stopped running.

"Where were you guys?" Sammy asked.

"We were so worried." Noah comment.

"Well we've been following you earlier, but we got lost." Tomoyo explained.

Sakura nodded, "I tried to call you, but you didn't pick up. We've been looking around for hours, but we couldn't find you. We're sorry." She bowed to them.

"Don't apologize. I think it was my fault for not watching you. But next time, we'll watch each other's back." Sammy smiled warmly.

They looked at each other and smiled back, "Yeah."

"I agree." Tomoyo said softly.

Sammy changed the subject, "Oh yeah, my dad wants us home before 6. He wants to make a special dinner for all of you guys."

"That's sound great." Sakura clapped her hands.

"Noah, do you want to come over?" Sammy asked.

Noah answered awkwardly, "Nah, I have something to take care of at home."

"I see." Sammy turned to Sakura's group, "Let's go."

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

* * *

While they walked home to the subway, someone was standing on top of the building. He wore a black tuxedo outfit along with a black cape. His face was partly covered by the shadow. He watched Sakura every move she had. The red star flies to him and showed the girl he met earlier.

"So you've found the girl huh." said the boy. "Well I want to see what's her power looks like." He laughed an evil way.

* * *

At night, they were having a family gathering where everyone sits and eat together at the dining table. On the table, there was rice, lettuce, chicken meat, sauce, and cucumber. Everyone clapped their hand and said time to eat in a Japanese culture way. They all dig in and enjoy the food.

"It's so good." Sakura responds as she chewed her food.

"Thank you. But thanks to my dad, he is the one who cooked." Sammy smiled.

"The food is so good, Sammy's dad." Sakura made a positive comment.

He blushed a little when she said Sammy's dad, "Y-Yeah, you're welcome."

"By the way, does your dad always cook?" Tomoyo asked.

Sammy nodded, "Yeah and also my mom too. They both loved cooking. Every time, when I wake up early before school, they always prepare breakfast. Then, when I came home from school, dinner is always ready."

"Wow, they must be active when it comes to the meal. But they make a cute couple." Tomoyo folded her hands and her eyes sparkled.

Sammy's parents look at each other blush and turned away.

Sakura finished eating and responded, "My dad did the same thing. Every morning when I woke up late, he always prepared for me and my brother before school. When I come home from school, he left me a note saying they're food while he goes to work. Right, Dad?"

Her father looks at her and smiled, "Yeah, Sakura."

"Hey, Sakura." Touya called as he walked pass her.

"Hoe? What?"

"Don't make a big mess around the dining table." He teased her.

Sakura made an angry face at him and stand up, "Hey, I'll never do such a thing!"

He giggled, "Poor little monster."

Syaroan got up from his chair, walking up to him, "Hey, what did you say to her?"

Touya makes an eye contact with him, "That's none of your business, brat."

They both stared at each other with electrical eyes while Sammy and her parents sweatdropped.

Sammy asked Tomoyo, "Um, are they always like this?"

"Oh, don't worry they're always like that." She answered calmly.

Yuikito nodded, "And they got along well."

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Touya and Syaoran yelled together at Yuikito.

Sakura giggles but then she had a flashback from earlier. _I wonder what's that red star. It can't be a Clow Card, is it? Also, I've feel like someone is watching me._ She pondered.

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always!**

 **So for the next chapter, I'll be on hiatus because the next semester is coming so I have to prepare for that. Yes, I said that in the beginning but just to remind you. If something change, then I'll notify you.**

 **That's about it today so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Click favorite/follow if you like it. I'll see you later.**

 **Bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm sorry if I post it late because I tried to finish up with my semester and got a new job. So right now, I'm done with school and yes I have my summer break (Woohoo).**

 **I wonder if anyone watches Clear Card lately and I have some thoughts about the new series. So far, I still like the anime series and I think it's fun to watch. One thing about this is that Syaoran speaks English, I'm like omg, really?! So my story is pretty messed up lol but I'll try to figure out a way to fix it.**

 **Anyway enough about the series and enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

At midnight, Sakura couldn't sleep at all. She rolled around her sleeping bag a lot that she couldn't stop. In her dream, it was the same place and same spot like the other night. Sakura lifted her head up slowly and look at the boy across from her. He wore a black tuxedo outfit and a black hat. He stared at her with a smirk smile on his face.

Sakura opened her mouth, "Who are you?"

The boy took a rose out of his inside pocket and threw it to her. She tried to move to her right side but the rose cuts on her cheek. It was bleeding a little bit. She started to feel dizzy _, what is going on? Why do I feel the-_ She couldn't finish her sentence, she was about to fall off the building and her eyes were about to shut.

Back in reality, Sakura woke up very quickly with a little sweat on her face. She had the same dream again. She remembered she had a cut and touched her cheeks, it was fine. She got up and walked out of the door and goes to the bathroom. After that, she went outside for fresh air while everyone is sleeping. Sakura tried to remember the dream she had. All she saw was a boy who looks at her in an evil way and saw a rose at her. I wonder who is that person, she sighed.

"Sakura?" A voice called.

She turned slowly, it was Syaoran.

"Why are you up so late? It's already 3 AM." Syaoran asked worrying.

Sakura turned away a little bit sad, "Well."

He looked at her eyes so innocent that something happened to her recently, "What's wrong? Is there something bothering you?"

She took a deep breath in and answered, "I had a bad dream that I was in Times Square and I stand in the top of the building. As I looked up, I saw a boy who was staring at me in a scary way." She explained. "I asked him, who are you. He didn't respond and threw a rose at me and cut on my cheek. I was about to fall off from the top of the building. That's why I woke up."

Syaoran understands why she had this weird dream. Sakura was holding her chest so tightly that she is scared of what might happen later on. He hugged her so tightly that she cares about her, of course. She blushed and whispered his name.

"Don't worry, I'm always there for you." He smiled warmly. "If there's any problem, then tell me right away. I'm ready to listen."

Sakura blushed even more to what he said and smiled back, "Yeah."

* * *

Somewhere around the city, the boy with a black tuxedo was standing at the top of the building. He was thinking about the girl he saw earlier and her dreams too. He opened his eyes very slowly, _she's awake_. The red star came out of his pocket and looked at him.

Somebody opened the door, it was a woman who looks like in her mid-twenties. She has black hair down to her waist with a little braid on both sides. She wore a black simple dress down to her feet and had black shoes with high heels. On her back, she had a black butterfly wing.

"What's wrong, Harry-sama? Do you need anything?" She asked.

He giggled, "Yes, I want you to do is to find the girl." He turned his head to her.

She clocked her head, "What girl?"

"He'll show it to you. Right?" He was holding the red star and nodded.

The red star flew to her, reaching to her shoulder. The woman asked curiosity, "So Harry-sama, when should I starts?"

"Tomorrow," Harry smirked.

"I see." She smirked back.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was gathering on the table and eat breakfast except Sakura and Syaoran. Sammy and Tomoyo were giggling and chatting with each other while Touya and Yukito were fooling around. Suddenly, Touya realized someone is missing in their table.

"Hey, when is monster going to wake up? It's already 9:30?" Touya asked.

Tomoyo puts her cheek and answered, "Oh, Sakura needed a rest a little bit because last night she was staying up all night from watching a movie with Syaoran."

He got pissed when she said his name, "Tch, with this brat again."

"Is Sakura okay?" Sammy asked her worriedly.

She nodded, "Don't worry, she'll be alright."

Tomoyo felt worrying, what was going on with her.

 **Flashback**

 _The sun has risen up and the alarm was ringing, its 7 o'clock in the morning. Tomoyo and Sammy woke up, set up with their bed and brushed their teeth. While Sammy went to the kitchen, Tomoyo tried to wake Sakura up by shaking her shoulder._

" _Hey, Sakura. It's already 7."_

 _Sakura's voiced sounds tired, "Tomoyo, I need a little bit more sleep time."_

" _Are you okay?" She whispered._

 _She nodded, "Don't worry about me." She went back to sleep very quickly._

" _What's wrong, Tomoyo?" Kero flies to her._

" _I'm not so sure. Sakura never acts like this before." Tomoyo answered sadly._

" _Same thing goes with Syaoran. He has been a sleeping head lately." Kero noticed. "I don't know what's got in with them lately."_

 _Tomoyo stands up and tried not to worry about her friend so much. She'll go with Sammy and cook breakfast together._

 **Flashback End**

 _I wonder what happened to her last night._ Tomoyo was pondering.

"Good morning," Sakura said with a soft tone.

"Morning, sleepy head," Touya replied to her.

Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes, "What's for breakfast?"

"Oh, we're having pancakes." Sammy answered her, got up her seat, "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll make one for you, it shouldn't be too long."

"Thank you, Sammy." She smiled, as she sat next to Tomoyo.

She whispered her ear, "Sakura, are you okay? You seem you weren't yourself lately."

Sakura blinked at her, "Oh, I'll talk to you later." She smiled at her friend.

"Here Sakura." Sammy gave her pancakes with a nice smell.

"Thank you. Time to eat!" She grabbed a fork and knife and eat a piece. "It's good, Sammy. I like it."

"Thanks." She smiled at her happily and changed the subject. "By the way, do you want to go to the mall today, both of you?"

"I loved to go there!" Tomoyo's eyes were sparkling. "What do you think, Sakura?"

"I agreed." Sakura smiled a little.

"Awesome! We can go in the afternoon." Sammy announced and clapped her hands.

Both girls nodded as they both finished their breakfast, went to their room and discussed what happened last night. About half an hour later, Tomoyo understands why she felt sad about the dream she had. Sakura felt nervous that she didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll be on your side if anything happens to you." Tomoyo smiled at her in a sweet way.

"Really?"

"Of course. We've been close since you become a Cardcaptor."

"Yes!" Kero flies out from Tomoyo's pocket. "Don't forget about me and Yue. We're always with you."

"Everyone." Sakura's emotion felt happier to what her friends said. She has everyone besides her and hugged her warmly, "Thank you, Tomoyo and Kero-chan."

"No problem." She said as she hugged her back tightly along with Kero.

* * *

 **Rate & Review As Always!**

 **To be honest with you guys, I hope is not too boring or the characters because I know I kind of rush it through the chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **And also, I only have 2 reviews so far which means it's a lack of. I know I have grammar, punctuality, and everything but I try my best to do it for you guys.**

 **So the next chapter will be hopefully next month or less depend on the work load I have but I'll definitely keep you guys update.**

 **That's it guys and if you like it then click favorite/follow on my story. Also, if you want to read my other stories, then click my profile and choose what you like or interested. I'll see you guys later.**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I am sorry I took so long to upload it because of a busy summer as you see my previous notes. But the good thing is that I upload the day before school starts.**

 **So this chapter is a little bit short, I'm sorry I couldn't make it longer but I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

At 2:30 PM, the teenagers got out the train and entered the mall where there were many people walking around with friends, families, and acquaintance. As they looked down, you can see many small houses that selling items and there were flower lights. On the ceiling where you can see the beautiful blue sky.

At first, Sammy took them to the clothing store and see what's on sale. Sakura and Tomoyo tried the dress on before Sammy. The first up was Tomoyo who wore a light purple dress with flowers at the end. Sammy commented, cute on her. She said, thank you. Next up was Sakura, who wore a summer dress: a yellow dress that had many flowers on it. Syaoran blushed and looked away from her dress.

Tomoyo popped in and asked, "What do you think, Syaoran?"

His heart was going faster as he looks at her in an innocent way, "You look…..beautiful." He smiled slowly.

"I agreed." Sammy nodded.

Sakura blushed at her friends who complimented her, "T-Thank you."

Tomoyo turned to Sammy, "Say Sammy-chan, aren't you going to buy something here?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm going to buy it for you. Don't worry."

"R-Really?!" Sakura surprised.

"Yeah." Sammy smiled.

As they came up to the cashier while they paid it, someone was outside of the store and stared at the kids. It was the women who was wearing a black suit and was eavesdropping especially Sakura. The women smiled, found her. Once, Sakura and the others got out and go to another store. However, Syaoran turned his head around and saw someone there but it was just his imagination.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called, "What's wrong?"

He turned to her and said, "No, nothing."

As they kept on walking to the beauty shop, the woman was hiding that she almost got caught. She took the red star and showed the girl from earlier.

"So is the girl you were chased the other day?" She asked.

The red star nodded.

"Hmm interesting, I have an idea." She smiled and laughed in an evil way.

* * *

After a long day of hanging out, the teenagers went to WcDonald and eat. They at in the table and chit chat while Syaoran looks out the window. Sakura sneaked small fries to Kero so that Sammy won't noticed it.

Sammy asked questions, "How is Japan going? What does it look like?"

"Well, Japan is great. I mean here reminding me of Tokyo with all the cars and people around." Sakura answered as she described her country.

"Yes. Also, the shopping around was the same range as here." Tomoyo commented.

Sammy nodded her head, "What about school? I heard you guys wear a uniform."

The girls smiled and nodded, "We wear a uniform in school because that's how the culture is in Japan." Sakura explained.

"Yes, every day I've always see Sakura-chan and her school uniform. She so cute!" Tomoyo clapped her hands together.

She sweatdropped, "Tomoyo-chan, your kind of embarrassing me."

Syaoran eats some of his fries while Sammy looks at her watch, it almost 7.

She clapped her hands, "Oh since it's almost nighttime, do you guys want to go to the movie?"

Sakura answered curiously, "Um, ok."

"What are we going to watch?" Tomoyo asked.

"We're going to watch "Myself, Yourself". It's a romantic movie." She smiled.

"H-Hoe?! B-But it's only in English." Sakura wondered.

"Don't worry, I know English." Syaoran got in the conversation.

"Really?" Sakura was surprised.

"You don't tell us that you know English," Tomoyo said.

"Well, I studied English back in Hong Kong and learned it in a few years." He explained to the girls.

Sammy looked at him, "Since you know English, then we can have a conversation."

Syaoran nodded and started speaking English to her. While they speak, Sakura and Tomoyo listed to their conversation like it was another story.

Tomoyo whispered to her ear, "He speaks English very fluently."

Sakura nodded, "Yes but why he can't speak English when we first got here." Her eyes were watery like a waterfall.

Sammy smiled and translated back into Japanese, "Wow, you speak it very well."

"T-Thank you." Syaoran blushed a little.

Sammy got up and took her trade to the garbage and called, "Let's go to the movie."

"Yeah." They all nodded.

* * *

Once they got to the movie theater and bought their tickets. Then they went upstairs to buy popcorns and drinks. As they entered to the theater room and picked the best spot. From left to right, there Tomoyo, Sammy, Sakura, and Syaoran sitting closed to each other.

While the screen started the movie trailers, Sakura sighed, "It's going to be wired in English even though I can't understand it."

Syaoran smiled, "Don't worry, I'll translate for you."

"Yeah." She nodded as she looks behind Syaoran. It was the red star again.

He looked curious, "Is something wrong, Sakura?"

She shook her head and got up, "I'm going to the restroom."

Sakura walked passed Syaoran and went downstairs to look at the star that she found yesterday. Syaoran looks really worried about her. When she opened the door, it looks different. It looks like a blue dimension with bunch of stars around her. She thought to herself, where am I?

* * *

 **Please Rate & Review As Always!**

 **So this chapter is a little bit quick so I want to move on. I realized this story is almost a year so I'm not going to celebrate lol.**

 **The next chapter I'll be on hiatus again because school starts tomorrow. Wish me luck because this is my final year at college!**

 **That's it for today, if you** **like it** **then click favorite/follow button for more chapters. If you have questions, then leave comments down below. I'll see you hopefully in December.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
